


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Caring Castiel, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas has always been small almost insignificant holiday for the Winchesters, but Dean always makes sure he gets his family some sort of gift even if its small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

The fire was crackling; the lights were dimmed down, three sad looking stockings hung from the mantle, and a lone hunter stood in front of the flames on the cold bunker floor.

A beer was clutched lightly in one hand two small packages held in the other. He smiled softly as he dropped one of the parcels into Sam's tiny stocking, a fifty dollar gift card to his favorite book store and small engraved sliver zippo lighter all ready to be lit. Then Dean paused and looked down at the other object clutched in his hand. He watched as his hand quivered nervously as he thought of what it contained.

He took a step back and set down his beer before moving to Castiel's stocking hanging beside his. Dean paused, his hand halfway to the lip of the angel's stocking.

He was weighing his options.

"Dean? Is that you?" Came a voice from behind the hunter.

Dean whipped around in a flash his hunter senses suddenly brought to life by shock and surprise.

His heart rate accelerated as he took in the shadowy image of a messy hair angel dawning a tan trench coat and a dark blue tie.

"Damnit Cas..." Dean breathed lightly through the silence as he tried to hide the parcel behind his back. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"My apologies Dean." Cas said as he quickly walked over to Dean's side. "What were you doing out here?" The angel asked as he moved into Dean's personal space bubble.

Dean's mind raced as he tried to come up with a lie on the spot. He still wasn't sure if he was going through with his plan or not. Dean needed time to think this all over.

"I uh... I was enjoying the quiet of the night angel." Dean breathed softly as he lowered his head and lightly captured the angel's mouth with his. "After all, it is Christmas Eve."

Cas kissed back hungrily and reached around Dean to pull him in closer. "I know that Dean. You and Sam, well.... Mostly Sam has been decorating the bunker like a mad man."

"Oh don't act so innocent Cas. You helped out with all this just as much as Sam did." Dean said as he pressed his nose against the angel's nose and began to bite at Castiel's lips.

"Shhh we're not gonna talk about that." Cas gently smiled against Dean's lips and whispered, "It never happened."

Dean chuckled and wrapped his free arm around the angel's waist as he pulled him in closer. "Yeah sure, whatever you say Cas."

Cas took a deep breath as he inhaled the scent of his beloved hunter. He smelled of leather and alcohol and tasted of the chocolate pie that they had all ate earlier that night. "However, that's not exactly what I was asking." The angel suddenly whispered. "I wanted to know why you were enjoying the silence out here all alone."

Dean's cheeks flared red as he remembered why he was out here in the first place.

Castiel's arms wove around Dean's body and his hands brushed across the small parcel clutched in the hunter's hand, causing the paper to crinkle loudly. Dean flinched as the noise seemed louder than the firing of an AK-47.

Castiel's face crumpled in confusion as he moved his head and tried to get a look at the object in Dean's hand. "Dean what is that?" Castiel asked.

"S'nothin' Cas." Dean lied as his heart rate sped up again.

Suddenly, Cas realized what Dean was doing out here all by his self and he asked, "Are you putting stuff into me and Sam's stockings?"

"I- well- maybe..." Dean said with an uncomfortable feeling churning in his stomach.

"Oh Dean... you really didn't have to do that." Castiel breathed as he pulled Dean in even closer to him.

"I wanted to though. I wanted to make Christmas something special this year..." Dean stared at a spot on the wall that was somewhere far beyond where Castiel was standing. "I didn't get to finish putting stuff into the stockings before you caught me though. Guess I wouldn't pose as a very good Santa would I?" Dean joked as he pulled Castiel into a love seat beside the fire.

Together, the lovers were squished next to each other, thigh to thigh on the sofa, warming each other's chilled and beautiful skin in the large cool room.

They sat there in silence watching the fire lick softly at the wood in the fireplace. The flames consumed and engulfed each piece of wood slowly as it quietly turned into a smoldering ashy paste. As they sat together quietly the sound of popping wood was the on noise in the room.

After a while of this silence Castiel spoke up, his eyes locked forwards on the stockings hanging in front of them. "Dean?" The angel said with an unasked buried in his voice.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean breathed back as his eyes fluttered shut; it had been a long day for everyone that day.

"I-I didn't get you anything Dean..." The angel's shoulders slumped as be buried his face into Deans muscular shoulder.

Dean opened his eyes and sat up as he took Cas by the shoulders and moved the angel so he look at him better.

However, much to Dean's annoyance, the angel kept avoiding Dean's eyes so he finally barked, "Cas, look at me angel."

Slowly, Castiel's eyes lifted upwards until he was focused on Dean's face. His blue eyes almost seemed to be sparkling with unshed tears of sorrow and shame.

"Listen to me Cas, okay?" Dean said with a serious tone in his voice. "Are you listening to me?" The angel nodded his head slowly and Dean resumed taking. "You don't have to get me anything. Being with you is enough to keep me happy for a lifetime."

Cas forced himself to look away from Dean's shocking green eyes as he buried his face into Dean's shoulder. He slowly moved his face against Dean's gray AC-DC T-Shirt trying to discreetly wipe away his tears. Dean could feel the moisture from Castiel's cheeks soaking into his thin shirt.

Dean set down his parcel and threaded his hands into the angel's messy raven black hair.

"Shhh Cas, angel, take a deep breath. It's okay babe, it's okay." Dean's fingers were carding slowly through Castiel's hair as he comforted him.

Castiel sniffled lightly and turned his head so Dean could hear him talk without clothing getting in his mouth. "N-no, I-I'm crying because I-I don't deserve a great man like y-you Dean."

Dean scoffed and said, "If anything, you're the one who I don't deserve.... But lucky for you... I'm kinda selfish and I'm not going to give you up." The hunters mind was working furiously now and his heart began to race again.

Castiel smirked lightly but said, "No Dean, you deserve so much more than anything I could ever offer and-"

"Shhhhh no more words Cas. Take this." The hunter kissed the angels lips into silence as he pulled the parcel from behind his back. As they kissed Dean blindly scrambled for Castiel's warm fingers.

Dean's hands shook as he closed the angel's fingers around the box.

They separated slightly and both Dean and Cas tuned on the sofa so they were facing each other sitting Indian Style.

Slowly, Castiel's broke Dean's eye contact as he looked down at the small parcel in his hands, which was wrapped up in newspapers and taped well.

"What is it?" Cas asked softly as he lifted the object to his ear and shook it gently.

"You gotta open it..." Dean said in a voice that was almost inaudible.

The hunter felt himself begin to sweat as Cas pulled back the wrapping paper, revealing a small black box.

Castiel's eyes crumpled in confusion as he slowly reached down to pull at the front of the dark box.

Dean wanted to sink into the floor as Cas finally pulled open the box and stared transfixed at its contents.

The angel's mouth fell slack as the realization hit him all at once.

Dean reached over and clutched the angel's hands warmly and lifted his hands and the box slightly.

"Castiel, Angel of the Lord, will you give me the best Christmas present that any man could ever hope for?" Dean took a deep shaky breath before he continued, carefully whispering, "Castiel, will you marry me?

In the box, sat a silver ring on red satin fabric. It glinted softly in the warm firelight as tears fell freely down the angels cheeks.

"Yes Dean, Yes. You are the only man in this world for me. I would be honored to call myself your husband.

Dean's smile was so bright that it could have burned out the eyes of a bind man. A single tear of happiness slipped down the hunter's cheek (though he would later deny it) as he picked up the ring and lightly took Castiel's hand and slipped it onto his left ring finger.

"Castiel Winchester... I like the sound of that..." Dean whispered as he watched Castiel admire his new accessory.

"I love this Dean." Castiel said with a soft teary voice. "And I love you too. More than words can express."

"I love you too Cas." Dean's lips slid across Castiel's lips lovingly as an old grandfather clock chimed softly from somewhere deep within the bunkers heart.

At the twelfth chime Dean pressed his face into the angel's hair and whispered, "Merry Christmas Cas."

Castiel smiled into Dean's chest and said, "Merry Christmas Dean."

Then together, both Dean and Castiel fell asleep, curled up in each other's arms on the tiny love seat as fire crackled quietly, its warmth washing over the couple as they dreamt the night away.he night away.


End file.
